I have loved you all along
by Layla-angel
Summary: Uma carta o faz tomar a atitude a tanto esperada. O faz querer dizer aquilo que pensou que ela sempre soubesse...sentiu o medo de perdê-la quase enlouquecê-lo...descobriu que há certas coisas que precisam ser ditas com frequência. ShunxJune


Tinha uma folha nas mãos, não dava mais para saber quantas vezes leu aquela carta

I have loved you all along

Por Layla-chan

Tinha uma folha nas mãos, não dava mais para saber quantas vezes leu aquela carta. A havia recebido um dia antes de partir para o santuário, um dia antes da mais dolorosa das batalhas começar – A Guerra contra Hades – contra aquele que sempre fizera parte de si e que de certa forma parecia ainda fazer.

Não havia se recuperado ainda, mas o que mais doía não eram aqueles ferimentos, mas saber que amigos perderam a vida, que Seiya estava gravemente ferido e aquelas palavras no papel já amassado. Elas queimavam e como em uma autoflagelação ele as releia pausadamente:

_**Shun, não é fácil escrever essa carta. Confesso que me apaixonei por você ainda em tempos de treinamento, confesso também que hoje desejava matar esse amor em mim, mas receio que seja impossível, infelizmente isso só aumenta o meu sofrimento**__**. **_

_**Acho que sou egoísta , principalmente por você ser quem é, por eu ser quem sou, por nós termos uma missão ou destino como queiram chamar tão nobre. Mas quando o amor é verdadeiro como o meu, acabamos nos tornando pessoas egoístas. Eu o quero para mim, só para mim, não sei viver assim distante**__**. Ao lembrar dos teus olhos vejo um intransponível abismo entre os nossos destinos. Procuro uma ponte ou mesmo um fio de esperança por onde eu possa atravessar e em teus braços me entregar. Mas não acho nada infelizmente que me faz manter a esperança. O nosso amor é um desejo irrealizável, é ter a felicidade e continuar infeliz. Não consigo viver assim sempre distante; quando me deito à noitinha e me ponho a pensar na gente,vejo que não há possibilidade de atravessar tamanho abismo para unir-me ao teu o meu destino. Você não será meu e sim da humanidade. Como eu disse anteriormente, não consigo mais não tê-lo ao meu lado, sinto muito, sei que parecerei cruel, egoísta, mas o amo demais me preocupa a possibilidade de que se fira, sinto muito a sua falta e devo parar de me iludir, de achar que a qualquer momento você chega e me beija, de que vem só para me ver quando na verdade defende Athena e o mundo. Eu sou apenas uma pessoa."você age certo em defender toda a humanidade em pô-la em primeiro lugar, mas meu coração teimoso sofre mesmo assim. **_

_**Shun, amo você e acho que sempre amarei, mas entendo que você não possa ficar comigo, esse carta parece uma despedida e de certa forma é, sei que nos veremos algum dia, mas neste momento não estarei esperando que seus lábios toquem os meus. Essa é a triste despedida de um amor frustrado. Não se sinta mal por minha causa, eu precisava apenas lhe dizer que apesar de tudo que possa ocorrer, é seu rosto que me faz lembrar de amor, é seu cheiro que eu sinto quando fecho os olhos é você que amo.**_

_**June.**_

Passou as mãos no rosto e as subiu em direção ao cabelo. Não sabia ao certo o que fazer. Seu coração estava acelerado. Levantou-se daquela cama fria de hospital e caminhou até a pequena janela. Viu o céu tingir-se de uma cor crepuscular. Sentiu uma forte pontada no peito, levou a mão até o local comprimindo-o, aquilo não era resultado de um ferimento, era uma dor aguda que ficava cada vez mais forte a respiração acelerava e sentia- se sufocar. Não pensou em mais nada, num repente tirou o pijama azul e vestiu uma roupa. Ainda não recebera alta, mas ele precisava fazer algo, não poderia deixar as coisas como estavam, sentia que o peito doía..e essa dor só seria aplacada...se...

Ganhou rápido o saguão do hospital e deu com Saori conversando com um dos médicos ao vê-lo o doutor se adiantou:

_- O que pensa que está fazendo, Shun._

_- Eu preciso sair._

_- Quem decide isso sou eu. Não acha?_

_- Desculpe doutor, mas não posso ficar._

_- Shun, você ainda não está bem_. – **Saori o segurou, pois tivera uma vertigem.**

_- Se eu não for agora. Não ficarei melhor_. – **Tinha uma das mãos sobre o peito.**

_- O que?Você não pode, Shun_ **– Saori estava preocupada.**

_- Escute, não quero jamais ir contra sua vontade Athena, mas hoje eu realmente preciso fazer algo, por mim._

Saori assustou-se nunca havia visto aquela expressão no rosto dele, misto de tristeza e esperança. Nunca o vira tão determinado, de certa forma seu coração lhe dissera que o que ele tinha a fazer era realmente importante.

- _Vá, Shun_ – **Ela o olhava diretamente nos olhos com uma imensa ternura** _– Sabe que os aviões da fundação estão ao seu dispor se precisar._

_- Obrigado, Saori._

Ele segue e Saori fica apenas acompanhando com o olhar até vê-lo sair pela porta.

_- Senhorita, o que fez foi uma imprudência, ele pode ter alguma complicação._

_- Escute doutor, ele não ficaria bem se permanecer aqui, agora ele buscará a sua chance._

_- Eu não entendo. _**- Dr. Fugomori estava realmente confuso**_._

_- Não se preocupe, Dr., continue falando sobre Seiya._

_...SxJ...SxJ...SxJ...SxJ...SxJ...SxJ_

Shun ganhou rapidamente a rua. Lá fora encontrou Tatsume.

_- Tatsume me leve para casa e depois peça para preparar o avião particular da fundação._

_- O quê? Primeiramente você já teve alta? Segundo quem pensa que é para me dar ordens? Eu só obedeço à senhorita Saori._

_- A resposta a primeira pergunta é eu mesmo me dei alta. A resposta para segunda pergunta é "dessa vez você vai abrir uma exceção e acatar uma ordem minha."_

**- Assustou-se**_ – mas onde vai?_

_- A ilha de Andrômeda._

_- Mas ela não havia sido destruída pelo Miro e o Afrodite?_

_- Foi reconstruída, quer dizer ainda está sendo reconstruída._

Ao chegar na mansão Shun apressou-se, tomaria um banho, pois estivera por dois dias naquele hospital. Abriu a porta de seu quarto e foi imediatamente arrancando a camiseta, desabotoando a calça, demorou um pouco mais nas bandagens no peito, que protegiam as chagas ainda recentes.

Ligou o chuveiro, deixou a água morna escorrer por seu corpo. Espalmou uma das mãos na parede, ergueu a cabeça de modo que a água molhasse seu rosto e cabelos, seus pensamentos voavam em direção a jovem amazona de camaleão. A via como que em sua frente, podia sentir o perfume de flores do campo que emanam de seu cabelo. Sentiu a dor no peito voltar, o coração falhar uma batida, como pudera ficar longe dela, como pudera abandoná-la quando havia prometido reconstruir a ilha junto a ela, como pudera exigir mesmo que mudamente que ela o esperasse sem ter nenhuma certeza de que voltaria e agora corria o risco de perdê-la.

This time, this place  
Este tempo, este lugar  
Misused, mistakes  
Desperdícios, erros  
Too long, too late  
Tão demorado, tão tarde  
Who was I to make you wait  
Quem era eu para lhe fazer esperar  
Just one chance  
Apenas mais uma chance  
Just one breath  
Apenas mais um suspiro  
Just in case there's just one  
Caso reste apenas um  
'Cause you know,  
Porque você sabe,  
You know, you know  
Você sabe, você sabe

Saio do banho. Pegou uma calça preta e uma camiseta branca, arrumou o cabelo. Parou ao ver o próprio reflexo no espelho o peito arfava, só então se deu conta do nervosismo. Desceu as escadas correndo e ao chegar na pequena pista aérea que ficava nos fundos da mansão, pode perceber que fora convincente com Tatsume, pois o jatinho estava aposto.

Entrou não disse nada, sentou-se, mantinha os olhos fixos na janela, mas os pensamentos estavam em outro lugar. O alaranjado do pôr do sol perdia espaço para a escuridão da noite. Shun, tinha o olhar triste e os punhos violentamente cerrados, achava-se um fraco por nunca ter dito a ela o que sentia, na verdade o que havia entre eles dispensava palavras, mas mesmo assim, agora tinha certeza que não se deve deixar de dizer o que se sente para as pessoas especiais, sempre fora alguém sensível e carinhoso, falava sempre ao irmão o quanto o amava e como ele era importante em sua vida, mas quando deveria dizer a June simplesmente não conseguia. Sempre pensou que ela soubesse...ah..se ela soubesse...

That I love you  
Que eu te amo  
I have loved you all along  
Eu te amei o tempo todo  
And I miss you  
E eu sinto sua falta  
Been far away for far too long  
Estive afastado por muito tempo  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
Eu continuo sonhando que você ficará comigo  
And you'll never go  
E você nunca irá embora  
Stop breathing if  
Paro de respirar se  
I don't see you anymore  
Eu não a vir de novo

Levou à mão a pequena janela, tocou com as pontas dos dedos sentido a sensação fria do vidro. Lembrava-se dos momentos que tivera com June, no começo vira nela uma amiga, como alguém da família, mas à medida que o tempo foi passando esse sentimento se transformou. Antes de sair da ilha e vir ao Japão para Guerra Galáctica a procura do irmão teve uma conversa com ela, neste dia se deu conta que a amava. Foi difícil a decisão de deixá-la, mas precisava muito reencontrar o irmão.

Na noite antes de sua partida Shun levantara da cama, sentia-se angustiado e ao mesmo tempo eufórico por rever Ikki. Caminhou até a porta da pequena casa que fora seu lar por sete anos, olhou para o horizonte, enquanto o vento frio das noites naquela ilha agitava seus cabelos. A lua cheia conferia uma cor prateada ao solo árido daquele lugar, ao longe o murmúrio revolto do mar batendo violentamente nas rochas. Talvez o som das águas, talvez o vento, talvez uma estranha dor no peito, uma sensação de aperto fez Shun deixar a casa e seguir andando em direção ao penhasco que dava para o local onde passara pelo sacrifício, onde deixou seu cosmo expandir e demonstrou-se digno da armadura de Andrômeda.

Não demorou muito até perceber ao longe uma silhueta, os cabelos loiros refletiam com a luminosidade do astro noturno. Parou nesse instante a dor no peito aumentara, o tórax inchava e diminuía exageradamente, dolorido, respirar tornava-se difícil.

Shun abriu os olhos, tinha os punhos cerrados sobre as pernas, piscou lentamente olhando para escuridão fora do avião. O medo tomava conta, não queria que June desistisse dele, mas era o que as palavras daquela carta demonstravam.

**On my knees, I'll ask****  
**De joelhos, eu pedirei  
**Last chance for one last dance**  
Uma última chance para uma última dança  
**'Cause with you, I'd withstand**  
Porque com você, eu resistiria  
**All of hell to hold your hand**  
A todo o inferno para segurar sua mão  
**I'd give it all**  
Eu daria tudo  
**I'd give for us**  
Eu daria tudo por nós  
**Give anything but I won't give up**  
Eu daria qualquer coisa, mas eu não desistiria  
**'Cause you know,**  
Porque você sabe  
**You know, you know**  
você sabe, você sabe

Voltou a cerrar os olhos e pendeu a cabeça, não dormiria, mas resolveu se entregar as lembranças.

...

Naquela noite, após identificar ao longe June, relutou um pouco, mas resolveu ir até ela. Chegou ao seu lado sem nada dizer, na verdade não sabia ao certo o que falar, então foi ela quem quebrou o silêncio.

- Amanhã você irá fazer aquilo que desejou todos esses anos, deve estar feliz, Shun.

_- Eu estou sim, June. Enquanto estive aqui, meus pensamentos foram sempre em sobreviver para rever meu irmão Ikki._

_- E você conseguiu. Irá embora, não tem mais o que fazer aqui._

_- Você fala como se não fossemos mais nos ver._

_- E não vamos. Você vai para o Japão, reencontrará seu irmão, viverá sua vida lá e eu, bem eu ficarei aqui, acho que já me acostumei a esse lugar._

_- Eu não poderia esquecer esse lugar, meu mestre e você._

Neste instante June se virou para Shun que tinha os olhos fixos nela. Ele a olhava como se pudesse ver além daquela máscara.

**That I love you****  
**Que eu te amo  
**I have loved you all along****  
**Eu te amei o tempo todo  
**And I miss you****  
**E eu sinto sua falta  
**Been far away for far too long****  
**Estive afastado por muito tempo  
**I keep dreaming you'll be with me****  
**Eu continuo sonhando que você ficará comigo  
**And you'll never go****  
**E você nunca irá embora  
**Stop breathing if****  
**Paro de respirar se  
**I don't see you anymore****  
**Eu não a vir de novo

_- Eu vou voltar, June. Vou voltar para revê-la._

_- Meu coração diz que não será assim, Shun, sinto que algo vai acontecer._

_- Escute isso não importa – _**ele tocou seu ombro**_ – não importa o que aja, eu voltarei para você._

Foi neste instante que soubera o que era a dor que crescia em seu peito, as próprias palavras ecoavam em sua mente "voltaria para ela, voltaria por ela". Shun deslizou os dedos pela máscara que cobria o rosto que tanto desejava ver. Seus dedos tocavam aquele material frio com tanto carinho que um arrepio percorreu a coluna da amazona.

_- Eu não quero perdê-lo_ – **foi à única coisa que June conseguiu dizer antes de lançar-se aos braços dele.**

Shun a aconchegou nos braços, apertando forte, sentindo o perfume de flores que emanavam dos cabelos delas. Sentiu um liquido morno tocar seu ombro, então a afastou um pouco de modo que fitasse aquele maldito artefato de metal, pode ver que lágrimas escorriam perto do queijo, onde terminava a máscara. Voltou a abraçá-la e então permaneceram assim sem falar nada por um longo tempo até ver ao longe os primeiros raios do sol despontando e tingindo de outra cor o oceano, iniciando o dia que partiu de lá, deixando a esperar por ele.

**So far away**  
Tão longe  
**Been far away for far too long****  
**Estive afastado por muito tempo  
**So far away****  
**Tão longe  
**Been far away for far too long**  
Estive afastado por muito tempo  
**But you know, you know, you know**  
Mas você sabe, você sabe, você sabe

A voz do piloto o fez despertar dos pensamentos.

_- Shun, o pouso será bem difícil, afinal o solo é bastante irregular. É melhor se segurar bem._

A alta tecnologia dos meios de transportes aéreos da fundação permitiria que ele pousasse em um lugar irregular, mas não sem algumas atribulações.

_- Tudo bem_ – **respondeu sentindo a ansiedade tomar conta de si.**

Depois do pouso que não fora tão desconfortável, Shun pode perceber que também em seu retorno o sol estava começando a despontar. Afastou-se do avião e andando em direção onde antes ficavam as casas dos aspirantes a cavaleiros e amazonas pode ver uma figura. Levou uma das mãos ao peito e Amassou a camiseta, reconheceu aquele sentimento forte, sorriu apreensivo.

Caminhou mais e quando podia ver a imagem linda de June parou, talvez fosse o medo doloroso e cruel de que ela não mais o quisesse. Então foi a vez dela caminhar lentamente em sua direção. Ficaram próximos. O sol despontara magnífico colorindo toda a paisagem de alaranjado, refletindo-se na máscara que cobria os lindos olhos azuis da amazona. Olhos que Shun vira uma vez e que nunca poderia esquecer.

_- Talvez não quisesse mais ver-me, porém eu disse que voltaria e voltaria por você_. **– Shun disse com a voz baixa e um tom de angústia**.

Ela nada respondeu. Permaneceu ali parada, cabelos novamente ao vento.

- Eu não tinha o direito de deixá-la esperando. Eu sei. Por mais que eu explique que inúmeras coisas aconteceram e me impediram de voltar, nada será o bastante,nada, afinal você para mim é o que há de mais importante.

A falta de resposta comprimia ainda mais o coração jovem do rapaz ali parado, aumentava a dor.

_- Estou pronto a ouvi-la dizer o que quiser. Só não aceitaria que dissesse por carta apenas e principalmente antes de saber que eu a amo...que sempre amei...e que sempre amarei._

Shun a olhava atentamente, percebeu leves tremores no corpo da jovem e de novo gotas cristalinas vertiam da parte em que a máscara juntava-se a pele alva. Sentiu uma imensa vontade de abraçá-la, mas as pernas paralisaram ao vê-la lentamente mover a mão até a máscara a tirá-la deixando-a cair ao chão. Seus olhos perderam-se no azul dos olhos dela. Sem pensar em nada ambos se lançaram em um abraço. Ele a afastou, apenas para observá-la. Tocou de leve seu rosto, como fizera no dia que fora embora daquela ilha, mas desta vez podia sentir a pele macia a quente da mulher que amava. Os lábios tocaram tímidos os dela, suavemente. Parou olhou-a novamente e voltou a beijá-la desta vez um beijo profundo, apaixonado. As mãos pequenas de June passearam pelo tórax dele, enquanto um dos braços de Shun apertava a fina cintura. Os movimentos falavam por eles, os batimentos quase audíveis deixavam claro o mais sublime sentimento.

_- Eu te amo._

Foi à primeira palavra que Shun ouvira da doce voz de June. Então a tomou nos braços e começou a caminhar, o vento forte levantava a fina poeira, enquanto o mar agitado novamente entoava a melodia tão conhecida.

**I wanted****  
**Eu quis  
**I wanted you to stay**  
Eu quis que você esperasse  
**'Cause I needed**  
Porque eu precisava  
**I need to hear you say**  
Porque eu preciso te ouvir dizer  
**That I love you**  
Eu te amo  
**I have loved you all along**  
Eu te amei o tempo todo  
**And I forgive you**  
E eu perdôo você  
**For being away for far too long**  
Por ficar longe tanto tempo

**So keep breathing**  
Então continue respirando  
**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**  
Por que eu não te deixarei mais  
**Believe it**  
Acredite em mim,  
**Hold on to me and, never let me go**  
Me abrace e nunca me deixe ir


End file.
